1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to e-book readers. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a page display method that detects a user's input information related to pages of an e-book and displays the pages according to the detected information. Exemplary embodiments also relate to a mobile device adapted to implement the page display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electronic book (e-book) refers to a book-length publication in digital form, including texts, images, etc. that can be used in a substantially similar fashion as a printed book. Users can easily read e-books via electronic devices which have an e-book reader function, such as smart phones, tablet PCs, etc., anywhere and anytime the users want. This has led to an increase in the number of e-book users.
Mobile devices with an e-book reader function turn the pages of an e-book according to a user's input information. That is, the related art system and method for turning pages of an e-book does not provide the users with the same feeling as turning the pages of a printed book. The related art system and method for turning the pages of an e-book detects a user's input information regarding an action for turning pages of an e-book, e.g., an action of pressing a button to turn to the next page, and instantly replaces a current page with the next page. This page replacement technique is not similar to the process for turning pages of a printed book; rather it is closer to a web browsing operation.
Most mobile devices are equipped with touch screens. They can detect users' gestures during the displaying of pages of an e-book, and provide an animation of pages turning in response to a user's detected gesture. Although related art mobile devices with touch screens may provide users with the same feeling as turning the pages of a printed book, related art mobile devices still do not provide a page with an animation that operates as if a page is pressed in response to a user's gesture of turning the page.